Manny (Shrek) (Davidchannel Version)
Davidchannel's spoof of 2001 film Shrek Cast: '' * ''Shrek - Manny (Ice Age) * Donkey - Sid (Ice Age) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Princess Anna (Frozen) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Lord Farquad - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Dragon - Momma Dino (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Big Bad Wolf - Balto (Balto) * Three blide mices - Jack, Gus (Cinderella) and Pip (Baynard) * Three Little Pigs - Otis, Pig and Freddy (Baynard) * Gingy - Sitch (Lilo & Stich) * Pinocchio - Olaf (Frozen) * Magic Mirror - Genie (Aladdin) * Dwarves - King Peppy, Prince Gristle, Chef and Branch (Trolls) * Snow White - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Cinderella - Elsa (Frozen) * Donkey's Old Owner - Cruella De Vil (101 dalmatians) * Peter Pan - Peter Pan (disney) * Tinker Bell - Tinker Bell (disney) * Geppetto - Duke of Weselton (Frozen) * Ogre Hunters - Loggers (Rio 2),Hunters (Open Season) and Jasper and Horace (101 dalmatians) * Captain of the Guards - Razoul (Aladdin) * Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom - Fat Guard (Aladdin) * Baby Bear - Koda (Brother Bear) * Papa Bear - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) * Witch - Eden (Aladdin tv series) * Thelonius - Gantu (Lilo & sitch) * Witches - The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) * Three Fairies - Bossela, Lidressa and silvermist (Tinker bell disney) * Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Children (aladdin) * Wrestling Fan - Mulan (Mulan) * Woman cheering "alright" - Aurora (The Sleeping Beauty) * Guard next to Farquaad - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Monsieur Hood - Gaston (Beauty & The Beast) * Shrek in Armor - Iron Man (Iron Man movie) * Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) * Woman who faints - The Queen (The Tale of Despereaux) Scenes: '' * ''Manny (Shrek) Part 1: Opening Credits ("All-Star") * Manny (Shrek) Part 2: The Flying Talking Sloth * Manny (Shrek) Part 3: The Odd Couple * Manny (Shrek) Part 4: Unwanted Visitors * Manny (Shrek) Part 5: King Candy /GenieThe Magic Mirror * Manny (Shrek) Part 6: Welcome To Duloc * Manny (Shrek) Part 7: Mammoths Are like Onions * Manny (Shrek) Part 8: Crossing The Bridge * Manny (Shrek) Part 9: Facing Off Momma Dino * Manny (Shrek) Part 10: Rescuing Princess Anna * Manny (Shrek) Part 11: Escaping Momma Dino * Manny (Shrek) Part 12: Manny Removes His Mask * Manny (Shrek) Part 13: Making Camp * Manny (Shrek) Part 14: Under The Stars * Manny (Shrek) Part 15: King Candy In Bed/Anna's Bird Song/Make-Up * Manny (Shrek) Part 16: Monseiur Gaston * Manny (Shrek) Part 17: Running To Duloc ("My Beloved Monster") * Manny (Shrek) Part 18: Weedrat Dinner * Manny (Shrek) Part 19: Sid Discover's The Princess' Secret * Manny (Shrek) Part 20: Sunrise/King Candy's Proposal/Wedding Preperation ("Hallelujah") * Manny (Shrek) Part 21: That's What Friends Are For * Manny (Shrek) Part 22: The Wedding/Sunset * Manny (Shrek) Part 23: True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm A Believer") * Manny (Shrek) Part 24: End Credits Trivia * The reason why Momma Dino is playing Dragon it is because they are similar in personality. Category:Shrek parodies Category:Shrek movie spoofs